Part of Your World
by CardofSpades
Summary: When a merman grows tired of his underwater life. What will he do to be with the one he's fallen in love for. What Yaoi. DenSu (Denmark/Sweden) Human names used. Based off of the Little Mermaid. Added with my own personal touch.


So I decided to do a multichapter story because once again. I'm stuck on everything else I write. This will be easier since Its based off of the Little Mermaid. So I already have guidelines down. Here are a few of the characters. A friend helped me dub them as such. Was originally posted on tumblr but here it is now. Enjoy.

_Fem!Norway—Ursula_

_Denmark—Ariel_

_Sweden—Prince Eric_

_France—Sebastian_

_Iceland—Flounder_

_Austria—Grimsby_

* * *

Seagulls flew high in the blue gray sky blotches of puffy clouds scattered throughout , their squawks swallowed up by the vast sky. Porpoises swimming happily, splashing about the ocean's gray waters. From the distance a large ship emerges from the fog, crashing through the waves.

Several members of the crew, were singing a tune as they went about their duties. On that ship was the beloved Prince Berwald Oxenstierna. Coming home from a journey to the south seas Where he once again turned down another suitor. Adventure and excitement made him turn away from settling down. He gave a small smile leaning his elbows against the bulwark. Watching the waves bounce and turn as the ship sailed past. A strong breeze blew ruffling his sandy blond hair.

"_Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . . a perfect day to be at sea!" _Berwald couldn't help but smile. Roderich Edelstein, personal assistant and up tight aristocrat just groaned leaning up against the bulwark himself, his face a sickly pale tone and a shade of green.

_"Oh yes . . . delightful . . . ." _He muttered sounding out his frustration in one more groan, as one of the sailors passed by carrying a barrel of freshly caught fish and chuckled at the state of the man.

"_Aye, it is. A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood." _He winked at the Prince who turned to face him, confusion clouded in his eyes.  
_"King Triton?"_ Berwald questioned curious now, an eyebrow raised.

Catching on to the conversation another sailor joined them. It seemed everyone was in high spirits today, since he too, had a grand smile painted across his face _"Why he's the ruler of the merpeople, lad! Thought every good sailor knew about him." _

"_From the waist up, they look like a human, but from the waist down they have a fish tail!" _The first sailor said, completely serious.

The Prince just gave a small chuckle. They were probably telling fables, but the thought of merpeople, human and fish. Made his mind start to wander. He wondered if there was such a thing.

_"Pish Posh merpeople don't exist, Berwald pay no attention to this nautical nonsense."_ Roderich scoffed at the sailors, seemingly recovering from the sea sickness he had moments ago. His chin was stuck up in the air, like the prim and proper man he was, he tucked his handkerchief into his coat pocket.

"_But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live."_ The second sailor remarked, He gestures wildly pointing one of the fish he had taken from the barrel at Roderich, only for it to flick its tail and slip out of his grip landing back into the ocean.

Berwald smirked amused at this. _"Merpeople huh?"_

Francis Bonnefoywas swimming with pride, he was the royal court composer, and the king's right hand man. Today was the day for the grandest of all concerts where the King's daughters and his only, son. (and youngest child) would be preforming.  
He jumped slightly when the King's hand rested on his shoulder. _"Haha, I'm really looking forward to this performance." _He said a playful edge to his tone.

_"Oui! Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted! And your children—They shall be spectacular!" _He winked and help up his conductor baton, twirling it between his forefinger and thumb.

The King chuckled and patting the smaller merman on the back. "_And I am looking forward to my son, this is his first solo since...eh...the incident last time"_ He left it at that and swam to his throne where he sat down, waiting for the show to beginning.  
Francis smiled a little bitterly at the memory before proceeding to his podium where he raised up the baton, and started the rhythmic flow of music. One by one, starting from the eldest and ending to the second youngest of his daughters came and sang their part before, taking position around a large light purple clam shell. Harmonizing as the shell opened, the music stopping abruptly, Francis gasped and whispers filled the concert hall. The shell was empty. _"Oh Dear." _He whispered covering his face with his hands. As the king got up, face red with anger.  
_"MATHIAS!"_

* * *

Mathias Køhler, only son to the all powerful king of the sea, elegantly flicked his copper colored tail watching his friend, Emil Steilsson, a guppy with a light blue colored scales, try and keep up with him. They past several large rocks, Mathias maneuvering past them as entertainment until he couldn't wait any longer.  
_"Come on Emil! I might just have to leave you behind."_ He spun once, going a bit faster than before, twirling a

_"W-Wait! Mathias, I can't swim as fast as you, idiot!" _The younger merman tried to catch up, only getting a few inches closer, before getting tired and slowing down again. Sighing. _"Whatever, I'll catch up later." _Mathias stopped and pouted, his pale blond hair swayed in the water as he speed backwards and grabbed the other merman's wrist tugging him along.

_"Such a guppy._" He laughed as he dragged the other, who wasn't really helping any in this situation, to a sunken ship, it's tattered and torn flags swaying slightly in the water, boards of wood scattered around the wreckage, It looked like a relic! Oh how he wished he could just take the whole thing and place it in a bottle to add to his collection. _"There it is, isn't it fantastic."_Emil just shrugged and broke away when Mathias swam closer to inspect it.

_"Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great. Now let's get outta here."_ Emil just shivered at the thought of going in.

There was bound to be something in there that could hurt them.

_"Not getting cold fins now, are you?"_ Mathias chuckled popping open the rusted porthole and slipping in while Emil just sputtered answers in the lines of, I think I'm coming down with something and giving a small unconvincing cough. _"Fine~"_ Mathias smirked, "_I'll go explore while you stay here and watch out for sharks."_

The latter blinked and felt his blood run cold at this statement. He HATED sharks. More than he hated kelp.  
_"Fine I'm coming!" _ He grunted, his face turning red with anger when he tried to fit through the porthole. It was like everyone had slimmer hips than him. After a few curses and a little more wiggling he finally freed himself from the window. _"Wait up you idiot!"_ Emil demanded swimming quickly to get to his friend's side. _"So...Mathias.."_ Emil looked at the other who was looking around for anything that caught his interest. _"You really think there are sharks around?" _He asked making the other snort.

_"Don't be such a guppy Emil." _He spoke sounding a little bored, they hadn't found anything of real interest yet, maybe this trip was a complete waste.  
_  
"I'm not a guppy, you idiot! I'm not scared, caution, yes but not scared." _He huffed and crossed his arms again. Why did he let himself be pulled into these messes. Mathias only gave a soft chuckle before gasping.  
_"Look!" _He picked up a fork pronged instrument. "_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?"_ He flipped it over in his hands. Emil just made a face at the thing his friend had picked up.

_"Er...sure but what is it?" _He moved to get a closer look, failing in doing so since the other blond placed it in his satchel.

_"I don't know, but maybe 'Tonio will!"_ This statement made the other snort, that dumb sea bird wasn't right in the head. Might be because of all the sun he's getting. Unknown to both a large figure figure swam passed the open porthole. Razor sharp teeth, large and yellow. Its tale brushing up against the side, emitting a small scratching sound._ "What was that? Did you hear something?" _Mathias hummed half interested in what the latter had said as he played with a pipe he found on the ground._ "...Wonder what this one is." _

"_Mathias..."_

"Relax Emil nothing is going to happen."

He started swimming forward again. The silver finned merman just scoffed and backed up slightly. _"Going to get himself killed well I'm not going to stay here."_ Emil spun around and stopped dead. There. Shark. Large. He let out an audible squeak.

It loomed over him, almost like a cat did to a mouse right before it was about to pounce. _"M-M-MATHIAS! SHARK!" _He called out before swimming away, maneuvering through the tilting ship. Mathias who had heard his friend's fearful scream turned to scold his friend it wasn't cool to yell shark when there wasn't one. Only from Emil to shoot past him a trail of bubbles following. _"Wait what-" _Panic arose as he saw the large gray monster come towards him. _"Oh shit-" _He quickly followed his friend's antics.

_"Look what you got us into!" _He heard Emil yell at him as he barely slipped through the porthole. Mathias wanted to make a smart remark back as he barely caught himself and ducked. But it fell short when the shark slammed into the ship's wall, making it creak. He quickly hauled himself to swim back to the original window they had swam through. The shark would only be stunned for a moment or two, and that was just enough for the copper scaled merman. He clutched his bag close to his chest as he shot through the porthole. Frantically searching around for Emil. He couldn't of gotten that far. He gave a small shriek when a hand grasped his shoulder. _"Oh shut up you big guppy, lets get out of here before the shark realizes we aren't in the ship anymore." _Mathias whined that he wasn't a guppy but dragged the other off to visit their friend and human expert Antonio.

* * *

So this was the first chapter. And I'm ok with it for now...Reviews help me write faster.


End file.
